Evil HERO
| romaji = Ībiru Hīrō | fr_name = HÉROS du Mal | de_name = Böser HELD | it_name = EROE Malvagio | ko_name = 이블 히어로 | ko_romanized = Ibeul Hieoro | pt_name = HERÓI Maligno | es_name = HÉROE Malvado | sets = * Gladiator's Assault * Duelist Pack: Jaden Yuki 3 | tcg = * Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years Mega Pack * Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants * Battle Pack 3: Monster League * Legendary Duelists: Immortal Destiny | ocg = * Tournament Pack 2009 Vol.3 * Duelist Edition Volume 2 * Duelist Pack: Legend Duelist 5 * LINK VRAINS Pack 3 | korea = Tournament Pack 2011 Vol.11 | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX }} "Evil HERO" ( Ībiru Hīrō) is an archetype of Fiend monsters with various Attributes that are part of the "HERO" archetype used by Jaden Yuki in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime temporarily after being possessed by the Supreme King. They are corrupted versions of Jaden's "Elemental HERO" monsters. Most of the "Evil HERO" monsters are Fusion Summoned by fusing existing "Elemental HERO" monsters with "Dark Fusion" instead of the traditional "Polymerization". They were released in Gladiator's Assault, but were mainly featured in Duelist Pack: Jaden Yuki 3. The only "Evil HERO" monsters to not have a separate counterpart are "Evil HERO Infernal Gainer" and "Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy". Prior to the Problem-Solving Card Text rename to distinguish between cards in the "HERO" archetype and cards that simply include "Hero" in their name, cards that support the "HERO" archetype in the OCG instead supported "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero" and "Evil Hero" as a group in the TCG ("Masked HERO" and "Vision HERO" had not been released in the TCG at that time). This was the only time "Evil HERO" was treated as an archetype before the release of their first support in Duelist Pack: Legend Duelist 5 ''in the OCG and ''Legendary Duelists: Immortal Destiny in the TCG. Origin The designs of the "Evil HERO" monsters bear some similarity to various demonic superheroes, villains, and antiheroes, such as The Darkness, Hellboy, and Witchblade. The "Evil HERO" monsters appear to have allusions to Hell. Most of them have the word "Hell" in their Japanese attack/effect names, as well as fire being a prominent feature among them. For example, the attack name of "Inferno Wing" is "Inferno Blast" and its effect name is "Hell Backfire", "Infernal Sniper" (whose Japanese name is "Hell Sniper") has the effect name "Hell Shot". The Japanese names of "Infernal Gainer" and "Malicious Fiend" are "Hell Gainer" and "Malicious Devil" respectively. Additionally, when "Dark Gaia" (whose background appears to be Hell) was Summoned in the anime, a big burst of lava erupted from the ground. Members Corrupted Original Playing style A good "Evil HERO" Deck relies on using "Dark Fusion" and then copying the fusions with "Dark Calling". A commonly seen strategy is to use "Dark Fusion" to Summon "Evil HERO Malicious Fiend" then equipping "Vicious Claw" onto it to buy time for your other "Evil HERO" monsters. Then if "Malicious Fiend" was ever destroyed, Special Summon it with "Dark Calling". The fastest and most efficient way to add "Dark Fusion" or "Dark Calling" to your hand is to use the effect of "Evil HERO Adusted Gold". "Evil Mind" can also help, providing draw power to the deck while also allowing for not only the search of "HERO" monsters and "Dark Fusion", but any “Fusion" card. Generally, this Deck utilizes an all-out aggressive style. The opponent may counter with various destruction effects and Trap cards, so use cards like "Royal Decree", "Trap Stun", or "My Body as a Shield" to protect your monsters. "Shrink" can help your material monsters to destroy the opponent's key monster if you cannot perform a Fusion Summon yet. Diversity is everything in a Fusion Deck. As such, it's best to include Fusion Substitute Monsters. The most recommended cards are any of the Hex-Sealed Fusion cards, because not only are they useful for Fusions, but they are also Rock monsters, so you can use "Evil HERO Dark Gaia". "Versago the Destroyer" is a good Fiend fusion substitute. It's also recommended that you use "Gorz the Emissary of Darkness" in an "Evil HERO" Deck as he is a high-level Fiend monster compatible with "Evil HERO Dark Gaia" and "Evil HERO Malicious Fiend". Its effect is also handy for a Fusion-based Deck as it gives the main deck the added punch it needs to overwhelm "Monarch" Decks and low-level Synchro Monsters. The Rock "Koa'ki Meiru" cards can supplement this Deck with astonishing effectiveness. By using copies of "Koa'ki Meiru Guardian", "Koa'ki Meiru Sandman" and "Koa'ki Meiru Wall", you can effectively shut down, at least for a while, your opponent's Spell, Trap and monster effects, thus allowing you more time and safety to create your Fusion Monsters. If they do get removed from the field, either by use of their effect or by a maintenance failure, they can be used from the Graveyard via "Dark Calling" to make "Evil HERO Dark Gaia". Not only that, but they each possess 1900 attack points, allowing them to defeat almost any non-Tribute monster. You can also use "Evil HERO Dark Gaia" along with "Ojama Trio". When "Dark Gaia" declares an attack, the opponent's Defense Position monsters can be switched into Attack Position. If you Fusion Summon it with cards like "Darkness Neosphere" then you can increase its ATK to over 4000. Adding to this, "Evil HERO Infernal Gainer" can allow "Dark Gaia" multiple attacks, potentially causing 10,000+ damage. "The Gates of Dark World" add some draw power to the Deck and power up the "Evil HERO" monsters simultaneously. "Supreme King's Castle" on the other hand, allows for more versatility in what crass can summon the Fusion Monsters, while also acting as a unique version of “Skyscraper" with an x200 ATK increase determined by the level of monsters sent from both the Main Deck and Extra Deck, allowing for dumping of useful cards such as "Evil HERO Sinister Necrom". Though an "Evil HERO" Deck isn't as flexible as an "Elemental HERO" Deck, you can use "Elemental HERO Prisma" to give it more speed. Not only that, but "Jar of Avarice" and "The Transmigration Prophecy" will recover any cards from the graveyard. Recycle "Dark Fusion" as much as you possibly can. Adding the support of "Elemental HERO Honest Neos" can also help add major attack and counter strength to the deck as discarding it will allow an "Evil HERO" or even one of the non-fusion "HERO" monsters to gain a large attack boost of 2500 ATK. This will help protect weaker monsters, deal unexpected damage from the non-fusion "HERO" monsters, and power up monsters like "Evil HERO Inferno Wing" which can make use of its piercing damage effect. Evil HERO Fusion Evil HERO Fusion decks focus on Fusion Summoning one of a few "Evil HERO" Fusion Monsters. Strengths and weaknesses "Evil HERO" Decks often have the potential to be enormously powerful and, with a little luck, can completely annihilate an opponent before they can even begin to defend themselves. The majority of the "Evil HERO" Fusions are of regular non-Fusion "Elemental HERO" monsters, so any "Elemental HERO" searching option will work just as well in an "Evil HERO" Deck to speed the process of Fusion (Currently, the only searching option for non-Fusion "Evil HERO" monsters is "Elemental HERO Stratos" and "Elemental HERO Ocean"). There are also a smaller number of Fusion Monsters for the "Evil HERO" archetype compared to their original counterparts, mostly based upon the "core" "Elemental HERO" Fusions. However, the non-Fusion "Evil HERO" monsters have potent enough effects that they splash well into other Decks besides those dedicated to using "Dark Fusion", as well. Since "Dark Fusion" and "Dark Calling", unlike "Polymerization", have no way of being quickly added to the Hand or of being quickly recycled from the Graveyard, and although the Material Monsters may be supported by basic "Elemental HERO" support, there is almost none for the "Evil HERO" archetype itself, making these monsters far less flexible than their original counterparts. "Keeper of Dragon Magic" allows for the search of a "Fusion" Normal Spell Card by the cost of a discard when Normal or Special Summoned. This allows for extremely good use to help search "Dark Fusion" as well as help set up plays for "Dark Calling" through the use of a discard. A clever opponent that specializes in using Counter Traps (esp. "Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell") to make "Dark Fusion" unusable will ruin their strategy and make it difficult to recover. You should definitely side "Counter Counter" and such. Another non-Counter Trap way to render this Deck useless is for your opponent to activate "Non-Fusion Area", which is just as catastrophic to this Deck as their original "Elemental HERO" forms. Category:Archetypes with Fusion Monster(s) Category:TCG and OCG Archetypes